


Excuse Me What?

by More_of_This



Series: Don't Ask, Don't Tell [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't try this at home kids, M/M, Strong Language, frat parties and general bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_of_This/pseuds/More_of_This
Summary: Nico di Angelo had done many a stupid thing to help somebody out, but this, by far, would have to be the stupidest."Kiss me," Will said.Nico coughed so hard he could feel his drink crawl back up his throat."Excuse me what?"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Don't Ask, Don't Tell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Excuse Me What?

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no redeeming literary value whatsoever. I hope you enjoy it though, and hopefully it'll make you laugh, and maybe feel like stuff is pretty great for at least 10 minutes.
> 
> Set in Nico's sophomore year. Will is a junior.

Nico di Angelo had done many a stupid thing to help somebody out, but this, by far, would have to be the stupidest.   
They were at a frat party —his first mistake — and a very panicked looking Will Solace had just run up to him. Which was odd. Because Will was easily the most laid-back guy Nico knew so if he was looking at him with eyes this wide there was probably something up that Nico wanted no part in. 

  
“You know how you owe me for that time I told Travis that the fire thing was Cecil’s fault and that the smoke was because he busted the toaster when actually you set that plastic bottle with leaves inside on fire in the sink to see what would happen and the smoke was a hazard for the next three days?” 

  
Will clamped onto his shoulder, throwing that entire sentence out in one single breath and that was the second sign Nico got that something was seriously horribly wrong. The fire alarm incident was one of those things that Will had signed a pact in blood never to talk about to anybody but the people involved. Bringing it up was a serious thing.

  
So Nico did the sensible thing: he knocked back the rest of his vodka and coke and levelled his room mate with his bravest look. 

“Hit me,” he said. That was his third and fatal mistake. 

“Kiss me,” Will said. His eyes flashed around the room frantically. Nico coughed so hard he was sure he felt his vodka crawling back up his throat.

“Excuse me what the fuck?” he said when he could finally talk again. His voice was half an octave higher than usual. Tears from his coughing fit burned in the corners of his eyes. “I am gay, Solace, but not desperate.”

Will picked up the nearest cup that had some kind of liquor in it and completely downed it in one go. He watched the whole thing with mounting horror. By this point Nico was just playing apocalypse bingo. If there was anybody who should go around telling people that drinking random cups of liquor at frat parties is a terrible idea it should be Will Solace, pre med nursing major, honours student and general annoyance spreading nutty things like how you should work out, drink enough water or will die from eating nothing but McDonald’s for three weeks straight. Which Nico contested, the McDonald’s thing, not the rest, that was probably true.

“I am though,” Will said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Some of the unknown alcohol had made a trail from the corner of his mouth all the way down to his chin and a few drops fell on his shirt.

“Gay or desperate?” He knew it was probably the latter but he still felt like he had to ask. 

“Gay enough to ask you to kiss me right now,” Will repeated his absurd request. Great. So he was serious about that.

“You know,” Nico said, something akin to worry crawling its way out of his gut. He carefully removed the second cup of unknown origin from Will’s hands before he could make the repeated mistake of drinking it. “The usual etiquette is taking somebody out for a date first.”

“Nico please.” 

Will broke out the puppy eyes. Nico took note of the fact that they looked adorable and then moved on to completely ignore their existence because he always did and he couldn’t fathom why Will would still think that they worked on him in any capacity. They never had before today and they probably wouldn’t start to any time soon. 

He sighed. “At least tell me what this is about.” 

He already felt himself giving in slowly. He never had been particularly good at denying Will Solace anything. Was that a feeling he should probably examine a bit further? Perhaps. Was he going to before they inevitably went their own ways after this academic year was over? Unlikely. 

Will looked at something over his shoulder and paled. 

“No time,” he peeped, dragging him forward by his shirt. Their teeth clicked together painfully. Nico was pretty sure his lip was busted by the sudden pain and a metallic taste. He pushed Will away by his shoulders and fixed him with a mild glare. 

“Dude,” he hissed. “That is not how you kiss somebody.”

He ran his tongue along the inside of his lip and winced. Yep. Split lip. 

“I’m sorry,” Will said, letting go in favour of flapping his hands in some weird ritual of apology. “I’m sorry Nico I’m kind of drunk and outrunning a girl that’s been dropping hints about wanting to go out with me and I don’t wanna, I really don’t wanna.”

“Have you tried telling her that?” 

Pause. Ah. Nico regarded him for a short moment, deliberating if doing Will this favour was in proportion to the one he’d pulled for him. Octavian probably would have had him kicked out of the dorms, considering what had happened was basically arson. He’d also already had like, two strikes on his record. Maybe also for arson. Maybe he needed to stop setting random things on fire at inopportune times. 

“She’s staring at us from the doorway isn’t she?” he asked.

Will nodded. “I don’t think she recognised me yet. But she’s getting there.”

And he looked so utterly miserable that Nico shook his head.

“At least make it look like you’re not kissing me out of pure desperation, Solace,” he grumbled, taking a step closer so they were chest to chest. He was probably going to regret this come the morning but right now he felt like he’d feel like a garbage person if he didn’t do this for his friend. 

Maybe Hazel was right. Maybe he needed to reexamine the way he felt attachments to people. This was definitely not normal friendship behaviour. Probably. 

“I am kissing you out of pure desperation,” Will said. 

“Are you always this charming because if so I suddenly understand how you’re still single.”  
Will had his mouth halfway open and he was probably going to grace him with a witty retort, but then his eyes went wide again.

The girl must be putting two and two together in the doorway. 

“Okay now would be good,” he muttered. 

Nico sighed and hooked a hand behind Will’s neck. He had to stand up a bit on his tiptoes and he hated it but something in him told him that right now might not be the time to make a fuss about it. 

“I’ll buy you McDonald’s for a week,” Will whispered when their noses brushed. 

Nico kissed him like a starved and desperate man. It didn’t last very long though, because Will was so startled he took a step back and tripped on a sofa and both of them were too preoccupied with going down in peals of laughter. Nico was pretty sure he felt the top of his head hit a jawbone in the process, but Will didn’t seem awfully bothered. 

“Fucking hell,” Will groaned. He figured that was more from the headbutt and the fall than his weight landing on top of Will because he didn’t think of himself as particularly weighty.

“Can we make a deal?” Nico asked. His face was smushed into Will’s chest so it was muffled and nasal. “Let’s never talk about this again.”

“Are you going to make me sign another pact in blood?” Will asked. Nico figured he must be somewhat wary, which was honestly fair. 

“Nah.”

He raised himself on his arms, looking down at the flushed and giggling person underneath him.   
Will bit his tongue and scrunched his nose in a cute and ridiculous way. Nico grinned. He looked ridiculous. They must both look ridiculous.

“Is she gone?”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t know.”

He blamed what he did next fully on the vodka just kicking in. Will didn’t seem to mind that he bent forward and pressed his lips against his in another, much gentler kiss though. He felt calm hands settle on the curve of his waist. 

“We’re really never going to talk about this again aren’t we?” Will asked him. He wiped a bit of Nico’s stray fringe hairs off his forehead. 

Nico smiled. 

“Highly unlikely,” he agreed, nodding sagely. He felt Will’s hum rumbling in his chest. Now would probably be an appropriate time to get up. 

“I’m getting more booze from the kitchen,” he said, disentangling himself from Will’s limbs. “Do you want anything?”  
Will stared at the ceiling for a few breaths. 

“Anything,” he said, head rising a little bit to look at Nico. “Literally anything.”

“Coming right up.”

Nico shot him finger guns with a grin. When he stumbled the way to the kitchen, the mysterious classmate was nowhere to be seen. He figured that was a good thing. 


End file.
